Overworked Kagome
by AnimeToonz19
Summary: Based off the dried demon/festival episodes, what would Kagome do if Hojo didn't talk/support her on the roof? I hope you like it. Kagome's P.O.V.


_Okay, I just wanna say that it bugged me to see Kagome being pressure into so much work during the festival, so I decided to do this piece just for the heck of it. I hope you like it!  
I don't own Inuyasha or its characters.  
_

* * *

Chapter 1: I'm Putting My Foot Down!

This...Is...Crazy! I said I would work at the festival as an understudy, but lately I've been getting too much work! Ayumi appointed me a solo in the choir, Eri gave me the lead role in the play, and Yuka is counting on me to find some new recipes for refreshments. And all without asking or even listening to me first! Well, enough is enough! It's about I tell them what I think about my new "roles" and their "consideration". I asked them to meet me on the roof after school so I could give them a good talking to.

Ayumi grinned at me, "What's up, Kagome? What did you want to talk about?"

I sighed as I started to speak, "Listen guys, I know you want me to participate in the festival, but I just don't think I can-"

Then Yuka interuppted me, "Oh, that reminds me: I still need you find some recipes Kagome."

Eri nodded as she spoke, "And I need to go over some of your lines in the play." Here we go with that.

Ayumi looked at me, "And I need you extra early for practice tomorrow."

All 3 started to speak at the same time, "And remember, we're counting on you, Kagome!" I hate it when they say that!

As they continued to give me orders, I took a deep breath and yelled my lungs out.

I yell with all my heart, "BE QUIET AND STOP COUNTING ON MEEEEEE!"

They fell silent as I kept breathing fast. I'm gonna hate myself for this, but it's time I told them how I felt about this.

I gave them a serious look, "Look, I know I said I would help you prepare for the festival, but you've all been very inconsiderate of me and my status! I'm especially upset when you've just handed me the job without even asking me! Ayami!"

Ayami was confused, "Huh?"

I was mad at her from that day, "You just handed me that solo, right off the bat and you've kept telling me to "improve" on my high pitches! I didn't ask for that, ya know! Eri!"

Eri didn't understand, "Huh?"

I wanted to tell her about my position in the play, "You could've chosen anybody to be Escargot Pudding, but nooooo! You had to pick me, right out of the blue! You even push me to rehearse me lines better, when I'm already doing the best I can! Yuka!"

Yuka was confused too, "Huh?"

I was especially upset at Yuka, "When I was telling you about what was going on with me, you never listened to a word I've said! All you cared about was looking for those stupid recipes! And to top it off, when I said I was too busy to help, you had to say, "I'm counting on you!" "

They looked at each other for a minute and then back at me. That's when Ayumi spoke up.

Ayumi was concerned about what I said, "How can you say that we're inconsiderate, Kagome? We were only trying to help you!"

I became very serious, "Not exactly help, but you all forced me to do these things. And none of you even listened to me when I didn't want to do those big parts. Also, when I'm done, I'm too worn out to even relax! I'm not the star, alright?"

Eri nearly interrupted me, "But Kagome-"

I grew furious, "But nothing! I'm sick of doing these things, just because you don't want this silly festival to be a flop. You kept pushing me and pushing until I can't go on anymore! Well do you know what? I QUIT!"

All 3 were shocked from my outburst, "What?"

I walked right past them as I yelled, "You can just go find someone else to do the solo, be the plays' star, and find new recipes! I'm outta here!" I kept my head up as I walked away.

I stormed off from the roof and to the stairs, as I left my friends behind. As I kept walking from hallway to hallway, I tried to calm down and relax a bit. Before I made for the front doors, I replayed all the things I said to Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi; was I too hard on them? I started to feel guilty about scolding my friends like they were children. They probably didn't even know that they overworked me so hard. I turned around and went back upstairs. I'm going to apologize to my best friends. But, before I got far, I saw them waiting beside our homeroom door and they looked sad and concerned. I felt nervous as I walked up to them.

I sighed as I tried to apologize, "Girls, I don't know what came over me. I'm so, very sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your-"

Ayumi interupted me but in a nice way, "Please Kagome. It's us who should be apologizing, not you."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Despite the way I spoke to them earlier, they wanted to apologize to me?

Yuka sounded concerned, "I know you didn't mean to yell at us Kagome, but that doesn't excuse us for making you work so hard."

Eri nodded at that, "We pushed you too hard and all that aggrivated you. We didn't even realize that we really were inconsiderate of you and your feelings."

Ayumi sighed as she looked at me, "We should've listened to you, Kagome. We're very sorry and hope you can forgive us. And you don't have to work for the festival if you don't want to."

I thought about what they said and I was overwhelmed by their apologies. I could just quit, but I want to give my friends another chance. I made up my mind.

I smiled as I made my decision, "I'll forgive you for two things."

Yuka looked at me curiously, "And what would that be, Kagome?"

I grinned at my best friends, "If you forgive me for being mean to you and If I can resume those star roles for the festival."

Eri was confused from what I just said, "What? Are you sure? It's a lot of work for one girl."

I shrugged at the comment, "That's showbiz for ya!"

They looked at each other and turned back to me with smiles on their faces.

Ayumi nodded agreement, "Okay! And we promise not to overwork you so much."

I smiled at them, "It's a deal! Group hug!" I felt so much better.

We hugged each other for a long time. I've never felt happier now that I'm on good terms with my best friends (Other than Inuyasha and the others, of course!). A couple days later, I was making a good impression in the play and the choir; but, I still had trouble looking for those recipes Yuka wanted. Oh well, even if the refreshments are a flop, the rest of the festival should be okay. Shouldn't it? Let's hope it'll be one they won't forget.

THE END


End file.
